1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus and an automatic adjustment method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In almost all computer systems, a display is a critical component. However, when using a monitor as a display, dislocation of the display area of a display panel can hinder the display of images. Adjustment of the display area is often executed by an automatic adjustment control. Even so, manual fine tuning adjustment(s) may still need to be implemented. Therefore there is room for improvement in the art.